The Trouble With Lying
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: The trouble with lying...you always get caught. Light knew he wasn't gay, or thinking about a certain sweet crazed detective named L all the time! Light Yagami wasn't a good lier when it came to lying to himself. May change to M later on LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yeah I know that I have tons of other stories that I could be typing up right now but my friend wanted me to write something like this for her and I really wanted to try writing a yaoi for once. It might not be that great because it is my first one and sometimes it may go a little OOC but I'll try my best for that not to happen. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and yes this is an LxLight! Yay anyways let me introduce you to my first yaoi The Trouble With Lying!**

**Love ~ Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Trouble With Lying

Chapter One: Sins and emotions

L…

The name criminals around the world feared for if they had caused a harmful enough crime that police could not solve he would most definitely find you. But he was gone now, never to return from the grave he was now sleeping in eternally.

I won, I killed them all! The task force, Mello, Matt, Misa and that stupid Near they were all dead. Near, always pretending to be so smart! Light almost started to laugh at the now dead Near. Thinking he could beat me, Kira! Ha, what a joke. The world bowed down groveling at my feet; no one could defy my wishes. I am Kira a higher being, a god! This world has decreased in violence and most people worship the ground I walk upon. And the ones who don't love me? They hide or die.

"Can I have an apple?"

Ryuk sat down and Light stopped writing a criminals name -who had recently started to bug the crap out of him- down on _his_ death note. Trying to break all the laws he had created to keep peace that man would never see the light of day once I was done with him. Light thought before pointing to the large paper sack on the night stand next to his bed. Hurriedly, Ryuk grabbed an apple and sank his shark like teeth into it.

"So, you finally won?"

Light smirked and nodded before turning his attention back to his work. _It all happened for me! Everything I wanted just in arms reach. Kira could never be beaten. It was perfect_...Light out of nowhere started to feel something in the back of his mind, like some sort of fog was creeping itself up upon him. The fog quickly turned into a noise that lightly filled his ears, it sounded like white static. It was small and something that reminded him of a fly that wouldn't go away when you clearly kept hitting it away. It was starting to piss him off. Light quickly shook his head and the noise went away.

"Are you okay Light."

Light…a growl that he hadn't even felt built up in the back of his throat ruptured from Light's lips at Ryuk. _I AM KIRA!_ A voice not his own screamed in rage, though truthfully Light had no idea why. _Was Ryuk trying to be funny by calling me such a name as Light? I don't find it funny._ Sneered the voice inside Light's head which sounded close to a wild beast as it growled. _But he's not laughing._ Another side of Light cut in and before he even knew it he stood up abruptly, closing his death note at the same time.

"Hey Light, what's going on?"

"My name is Kira, Ryuk."

Light's voice dripped like acid at the shinigami, it still didn't make sense to him why he was so angry. Like some other part of him just couldn't handle his actual name. Light left the room and grabbed his jacket before leaving his house, his death note tucked under his arm. Ryuk wasn't following him.

"Good, he was starting to annoy me."

Nothing was the same and you could instantly see that if you looked around the world and it was different because Kira ruled all. No one had a clue what Kira even looked like. Kira was not stupid! Like before there are still annoying runts out there who think they can defy him. Only after they are eliminated shall he show his true face. This world is no longer weak and everything had a place and purpose for living, if you do not then you shall be dealt with.

Light stopped walking and looked around at his surroundings for the first time as he was walking. _Where am I?_ Graves were all around Light and his feet were planted onto grass and not on hard concrete._ I had stepped off the sidewalk?_ This was odd; Light looked down at the grave in front of him. The grave was slightly bigger than all of the others; it didn't have much dirt on it like. _Maybe it was a year or two old_ concluded Light. It had a large stone cross smack on top of the grave and he felt one of his perfectly plucked eyebrows raise. Light looked down at the name and felt his insides twist though he didn't know why. Rue Ryuuzaki. That's all the stone said, no rest in peace just the first and last name. It almost made Light shiver, a cold feeling running up his spine. _Was this familiar or something? No, I never knew anyone by that name. _Ryuk's demonic laugh cut into Light's thoughts.

"Having trouble remembering, Light?"

_Who the fuck is Light?!?_ _I AM KIRA!_ The animal inside of Light screamed so loudly Light almost started to clutch his head.

"For the last time Ryuk, my name is Kira!"

The voice that wasn't Light's finished with a growl and Ryuk only laughed. _That damn shinigami and his games. What was he up to? _Light turned his full attention over to Ryuk.

"What's so funny?"

Patience was usually one thing Light Yagami had lots of…Kira did not. Ryuk smiled and took a bite of the apple he was holding.

"Well for one your name isn't Kira, Light."

The confusion that Light had he masked well with a stone cold expression.

"Has the Death Note's dark powers taken over your mind that much? Humans are quite fascinating."

_What the fuck, _was the only thing Light could think.

"What're you talking about Ryuk; you're starting to give me a headache."

And Light was speaking the truth, that damn static noise was back and it was really starting to hurt Light's head.

"Your name is Yagami Light. Don't you remember? Can't you just feel your old memories and self trying to break through the haze?"

_Was Ryuk talking about the static noise? He couldn't possibly know about that._

"Ryuk I think you've been eating too many apples."

Light turned his back on the shinigami and looked back down at the grave.

"He died of a heart attack."

Ryuk stated to Light.

"I didn't kill him."

The words slipped out of Light's mouth and he knew they were true, to some extent.

"Rem killed him."

Rem, now that name was very familiar to Light and Kira. _Misa's stupid shinigami that had threatened to kill me…more than once._

"He died in your arms Light, do you remember? L."

L…

The name seemed to shock through Light's entire body. His voice, hair, abnormally large eyes, pale skin, hunched shoulders…it was all coming to him. Light remembered him; image after image of that man was now running through his mind. L, the world's greatest detective dead; laying six feet under the ground, under the soles of Light's feet.

"L-L?"

Something cold touched Light's arm it felt like a hand but it was ice cold. Light turned to face the person who dare touch him and with such cold hands. But no one was there, Light was staring at air. His heart picked up in pace. _W-what the hell is this? _Someone's arm wrapped around Light's stomach and then a hand covered his eyes. The hands touching Light were cold and it was hard for him not to shiver, but Kira never shivers.

"Ryuk?"

Ryuk's laugh rang all around, actually it sounded like it was bouncing around in Light's head more than anything.

"Guess again."

His voice was monotone and Light stood frozen his body becoming rigid. _No, he was dead. He died in my arms!_ Light quickly broke away from the arms holding him and quickly turned around to once again face nothing. _But I heard him! I heard L's voice, and felt L's skin!_

"What the hell is going on? Ryuk this isn't funny!"

L's hand grabbed Light's wrist and Light spun around his arm up, flinging a fist at where L's face would be…if he were actually there. _What?!?_

"_Kira equals Light Yagami? No, Kira is Kira someone completely different from Light-kun."_

L's voice rang around through the trees.

"_What is truly evil is the power to kill people. No true happiness can be obtained like that. And any person who has come to possess this kind of power is cursed."_

"F-father!?"

Light looked around but no one was there, and his father was dead anyways!

"_If I am to be murdered in the next few days then it is safe to assume that your son, Yagami Light, is Kira."_

"_No, Light is a good man he would never do anything so vile and evil, it's just not like him to harm another!"_

"Stop it!"

Light screamed clutching his head before he fell to his knees. The voices wouldn't stop ringing around his head especially L's. But then as he felt it reach max volume in his head to where his brain felt like it would explode and his ears would bleed it quickly stopped. So quickly that Light had to put his hands out in front of him on top of L's grave to keep himself up right.

"You were my first friend."

L's voice was heard through the ground as though his corpse was speaking from down under. That's when his hands came out of the ground and grabbed both of Light's writs; then the rest of him came out. _He-he-_

"You haven't changed! L you still look the same from when we buried you!"

To Light his voice sounded relieved, undeniably relieved. L stared at Light with dark eyes and a stone expression. Cold, dead expression only corpses could wear while his eyes held a _haunted_ look to them. Light could read L, Light remembered that he could. But there wasn't anything to read from L this time.

"You were my first friend, Light. Why did you let Kira win?"

…

He was gone, everything was gone. Light was just standing on rumble, rumble and bones all around. Ryuk's laughter was back breaking from the shadows before Light actually saw the shinigami's form. _Im losing my mind!_

"Ryuk, what is this?!?"

"This is what Kira has condensed Earth to. Before you die all there will be is chaos if you live as Kira. I am here to bring Yagami Light back from the shadows where Kira has sent him."

"You aren't Ryuk."

Ryuk's form morphed into a woman. Her hair was as black as the night sky and her eyes always changing in color. She was wearing a gothic, Victorian styled dress and she raised he hand her index finger pointing at Light.

"Kira your reign of terror and pain shall be no more! I banish you into the deepest pit of hell; go back to the devil that sent you!"

Light's body suddenly started to burn with unimaginable rage and it ran through every cell in his body.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You little witch you can't banish me. I am a god!"

The woman's eyes darkened her eyes resting on the color black, a flame dancing inside it.

"I see no god here."

A demonic howl escaped Light's lips without his permission and then he was pointing a finger.

"An angel sent from heaven, your powers can't work on me. Your God isn't strong enough for me; this host has claimed me and he will no longer fight against me!"

"We shall see."

Instantly gravity became heavy around Light's body and he was pushed down onto his hands and knees. Her nails dug deep into his skull as she grabbed a fistful of Light's hair. Light howled out in pain but couldn't raise a hand to swipe at the woman.

"He wasn't lying. Kira has claimed you. Now that he is your darkness you will always have an internal war raging through you. Light Yagami atone for your sins."

"You can't get rid of me that easily you little witch!"

Kira screamed and snarled at the woman and she easily waved her hand over Light's face and then darkness came.

_He had always been with me. L never left my side, he was my guardian angel and I wasn't afraid to say it._ _He had watched everything, his eyes following me from up above. Seeing the horrible crimes and sins I've committed. 'Light Yagami atone for your sins.' A second chance…does someone like me even deserve a second chance? _Light thought to himself, only a few moments later did he notice the man in front of him. L was in front of Light, his raven locks shining. A cross necklace hung around his neck, while he wore a long black jacket and a dark green scarf was also loosely tied around his neck; his hand was out stretched to Light.

"Take my hand."

It didn't really sound like a demand to Light, but panic and guilt were rushing through his body.

"I-I killed you, maybe not by my hands in reality but im to blame for your death. How can you possibly forgive me?!?"

It was true, that Light was possessed by a darkness called Kira, darkness but only the beholder or host could truly understand. A demon that was now was locked inside Light, but for Kira to possess one must accept defeat to the darkness. Light had accepted Kira into his body and soul. Anything Kira spoke to Light was the absolute truth or so he thought at the time. This made Light just as guilty as Kira. The guilt, the guilt was so unbearable. It was crushing Light that he couldn't feel any air processing into his lungs as he tried gulping air down. _So much blood on my hands, I had killed true justice. _L crouched down in front of him, his hand still outstretched…waiting.

"Take my hand, atone for your sins."

Light felt hot pressure behind his eyes but he didn't know that they had fallen until L's free hand wiped away the tears from his face.

"Take my hand Light-kun."

Light's hand stayed right above L's waiting one. He was hesitant; he could feel the darkness that was Kira slithering around in the back of his mind like a snake. He was also waiting…waiting for Light to fall and give in. Finally, Light's hand rested into L's pale one. L stood up and pulled Light up to his feet. It was hard for Light to hide his astonishment as white angel wings broke free from L's back.

"What's it like…to fly?"

L stared at him, an expression so obvious and loving it warmed Light's heart.

"You know that you're finally free."

…

"You killed him!"

Misa screamed and Light's insides shuddered.

"That is quite possible."

A monotone voice replied that Light knew belonged to only L. He opened his eyes but did not attempt to move as black spots swam around his vision. Misa's back was to Light and he watched as the petite girl started to hit L. L…

"What, how can you be okay with killing Light?!? You know I can't live without Light."

"Yes, it would be quite impossible to live without light."

Light quickly rolled his eyes and snorted. The action caught both the girl's and detective's attention who now were staring at the awkwardly lain body mass on the floor. Light slowly pulled himself up, his jaw was in pain but it wasn't nearly as bad as the throbbing going on in his head, especially the back of his head which felt raw. A hand came into Light's view and he looked up to see that the hand belonged to L. _Déjà vu. _Grabbing L's hand, Light was pulled up onto his feet. Misa instantly latched onto his arm.

"Misamisa is so glad Light is alright!"

Light cringed in response to Misa's yelling which caused his head to double in throbbing pain. He still hadn't released his grip on the detective's hand which he firmly held, but L had yet to release his grip as well. Looking up both men kept eye contact even after they had let go of each other's hand. It wasn't one of those weird, awkward types of stares that made people feel uncomfortable and if definitely wasn't a stare down, it really was just a stare. Like they were both thinking about the other, trying to find something in the other that was under their skin.

"Well now that we are all done fighting, I think it would be wise to start putting our focus back on the case at hand. Actually what I mean is that I have to and that you two may do as you please."

"Yay, Misamisa can have alone time with Light!"

_No, no you can't leave me here with her!_ Light was panicking inside himself and as he watched L turn to leave he lifted his hand to stop him. That's when he froze, why all of a sudden did he feel like he needed L at his side? Was it…no, no it couldn't be! Light was just getting used to the fact that he could actually think straight and was no longer being controlled by Kira. Yeah, that's it! It had nothing to do with…with that thought that had briefly flashed through his mind. Light lowered his hand to his side, his eyes all the while trailed after L until he finally closed the door and he was gone. Misa jumped up and down giddily.

"Come on Light-kun lets have some fun!"

"What-"

Misa pushed Light down onto the sofa and jumped on top of him.

"Come on Light-kun…kiss me."

Misa purred into Light's ear and Light pushed Misa away and sat up running a hand through his hair. Only one person was supposed to call him Light-kun and that was Ryuuzaki- WHAT??? Misa Amane folded her arms over the other and started to pout.

"You know Light sometimes I really don't think you want me as his girlfriend."

_And that would be because I don't, _he thought frowning himself.

"Sometimes, I think that you could be gay with the way you never notice girls. And the fact that you're way to pretty, like you have a real feminine side to you. But that's probably why girls like you more."

G-gay?

…

Matsuda was easily rolling on the floor laughing at what Misa had said to Light. Everyone heard everything and Soichiro, Light's father, only scoffed at the comment. Mogi just stared, snickering at the comment, while Aizawa was exactly the same as Matsuda. L walked to his chair and sat himself down while starting to stir the cup of tea Watari had just set out for him.

"What could possibly be so funny that Aizawa would look just as obnoxious as Matsuda?"

L's monotone comment quickly snapped Aizawa out of his good mood and he started to instantly sulk. Mogi smiled and looked over to the detective.

"Just the fact that Misa Amane is telling Light that he could possibly be gay."

L raised an eyebrow and looked up at the large screen of the awkward couple, _gay_? No one noticed the smirk on L's lips as he raised the cup of tea to his lips and took a sip.

**Yay, im done with my first chapter and I can't wait for the next one cause it's going to be really sexual kind of…okay maybe im not exactly sure yet! Hehehe okay anyways please telling me if im doing alright because this is my first yaoi and I don't want to disappoint! Okay so please review and thanks for reading!!!**

**Love~ Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody im so happy that the same day I updated this story I got some reviews! And all good ones too! Lol im really relieved. Anyways as I do with pretty much all of my stories I will be responding to the reviews I have gotten. (People start to clap) Alright let's see here… (Unfolds piece of paper and clears throat.)**

**Eveliina92****: Thanks for being the first reviewer and don't worry more is coming your way!**

**YelloWhale: Thanks so much for reviewing! You know I really didn't make it clear where they were and if you hadn't pointed that out I wouldn't have noticed I shall fix that in this upcoming chapter. Light's feelings were pushed out too fast that one I had noticed while posting the story but I felt like it was alright because like it said he was just freaking out because he actually had control over himself, but you're still right and don't worry I shall make sure to keep my eye out on not making the characters go all OOC. Thanks for saying that this was well written because that's a total boost for me but don't worry I won't let it get to my head! Lol thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Sashocirrione****: Thanks for reviewing, and you're dead on Light was brought back to the past but I didn't exactly make that clear in the other chapter but that is what happened. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Also I would like to thank all the other people who added me! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Love~ Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Trouble With Lying

Chapter Two

Light was contemplating on a good way of hiding L's dead body when he murdered him. The reason for such thoughts you ask? Light woke up in his room at the tower that L had built for this case, went to the bathroom and as he washed his face to wake himself up noticed the bruise on his flawless face…well it sure wasn't flawless anymore. The bruise had shaped itself round, like an imprint of a heel, and it was a mash of the colors purple, black, and a tan yellow. Light was pissed at what he was looking at even though no one would actually notice the bruise unless he raised his head up because the bruise had hidden itself under his jaw line. And let's not forget to mention the spot on the back of his head where after L had generously kicked him in the face the back of his head smashed into the corner of the coffee table. Just thinking about what had happened made Light's head throb and he lightly touched the still healing spot on the back of his head. _Is this how I'll start to atone for what I've done? By becoming a punching bag? _Yes, he was definitely going to have to murder the great detective now.

"I don't understand how someone could spend so much time in a bathroom just to get ready, he might actually be gay."

Matsuda stated lying back in his chair kicking his feet up on the desk he was given to work at. L walked by and pushed Matsuda's feet off his desk making him fall off his rolling chair and hit the floor on his back.

"Oof!"

L only continued walking over to his own desk where many computers laid open and also where his tea was. He crawled into his own rolling chair sitting on top of his feet and clutching his knees to his chest before stirring his tea.

"Matsuda just because Light-kun happens to spend much time fixing his appearance that doesn't officially point him to being gay. This could actually point to him being insecure about his looks and wanting to please others so that he isn't looked down upon. Haven't you noticed that his scores are the highest in all of his classes, that he is praised much for being such a perfect role model? It would be a more accurate assumption to believe that Light Yagami is insecure about who he is and the way he looks, im almost sixty-five percent sure."

Aizawa helped pick Matsuda up off the floor his eyes on L's back.

"Then what about you?"

"Excuse me?"

L turned his rolling chair around and placed his hands on his knees cocking his head to the side.

"Well you say that someone who takes so much time to make themselves look perfect for everyone else is insecure about themselves. Well couldn't that also be concluded for someone who cares so very little about their own appearance?"

"Not exactly, that would point to more serious things such as depression, but I am not depressed so this theory of yours of me being insecure is totally inaccurate."

L turned back to his work and his lovely tea while Aizawa muttered under his breath.

"Hey everyone."

Light walked into the room and everyone stared. They just sat there without saying anything, watched Light Yagami walk into the room into his seat at his own desk. Light felt extremely uncomfortable and coughed slightly. He would just have to ignore all of the staring because no one stopped.

…

It was extremely quiet with the task force, L and Light. Either people were engrossed with their work or their own thoughts. Light looked hard at the blank piece of paper on his desk, pencil in hand but he just couldn't write or even remember what he was going to write.

"_Kira your reign of terror and pain shall be no more! I banish you into the deepest pit of hell; go back to the devil that sent you!"_

_Light's body suddenly started to burn with unimaginable rage and it ran through every cell in his body._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?! You little witch you can't banish me. I am a god!"_

_The woman's eyes darkened her eyes resting on the color black, a flame dancing inside it._

"_I see no god here."_

_A demonic howl escaped Light's lips without his permission and then he was pointing a finger._

"_An angel sent from heaven, your powers can't work on me. Your God isn't strong enough for me; this host has claimed me and he will no longer fight against me!"_

Kira's voice shook through his head and Light shivered remembering those words had escaped from his lips.

"_He wasn't lying. Kira has claimed you. Now that he is your darkness you will always have an internal war raging through you. Light Yagami atone for your sins."_

Kira was always going to be inside of him, could he actually survive such torture? To always know that the monster that was controlling him for so long was living and breathing inside of him as part of him, it was mortifying.

_You can't get rid of me that easily, Light Yagami._

Kira's voice whispered in the back of Light's head and he froze. His heart was pounding and he could hear Kira's demonic laugh ringing around in his ears at him.

_You will be mine._

Light felt as though Kira was right behind him whispering in his ear. He shivered again and clutched his pencil tightly. _He can't get to you, you have a second chance to make things right. _Light repeated the thoughts to himself and actually started to write his small mantra on the empty paper in front of him.

"Light."

Light broke his pencil and quickly looked up in shock, like someone had slapped him across the face. L raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Light. Quickly, Light folded his paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Yes, did you need something Ryuuzaki?"

L walked over to Light who was now rubbing his jaw line subconsciously. Light stared up at L and his eyes widened as L grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face and with his other hand cupped his chin lifting up his face. He turned it to side and inspected the bruise, while Light did absolutely nothing slightly in shock. What would you do if this happened to you? Light seemed to come back to himself and slapped L's hand away from his face.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't think you understand what personal space means."

"Of course I do Light-kun; it's the variable and subjective distance at which one person feels comfortable talking to another, also called personal distance."

"Smart ass."

Light muttered and L simply smirked and let go of Light's wrist which Light had yet to notice he still had a hold of.

"Don't touch your bruise it'll heal faster that way."

"Well if you hadn't had kicked me in the face, I wouldn't have the bruise to begin with."

"I only kicked you after you punched me, some would call that self defense Light-kun."

Okay, Light was now sure that he was going to kill L.

…

"So are you?"

"What?"

Light looked up at Matsuda who had been talking to Light nonstop for the past two hours.

"I was asking if you were gay. Are you?"

Light stood up and pushed his chair in.

"You're really annoying Matsuda."

"Hey, that's not nice to say!"

Light only walked away and Soichiro shook his head at the now sulking Matsuda. L watched Light leave the room he was the only one who seemed to notice the fact that Light had not answered Matsuda's question but had averted it with a comment. L took a sip of his tea.

"Interesting."

…

Light couldn't eat anymore of L's nasty sugary sweets and he also didn't want to deal with Matsuda's pestering questions on if he was gay. _How could Matsuda even ask me such a question, of course im not gay! _He thought without even knowing it he was stomping down the sidewalks of Japan. It was actually quite cold and Light only noticed after he had calmed himself down. It was around dinner time the night sky was already up, no stars could be seen but the Tokyo buildings with their many lights fixed that problem. Light pulled his coat around him tighter; he should've grabbed his scarf. Footsteps were behind him and he looked behind him. Two men that were very bulky were walking behind him, they had on long dark coats and something about them was wrong. Or it might be that Light had the feeling because no one else was around…_This just can't be good._

"Hey you have any money, you want to share."

Light felt someone roughly grab his shoulder and throw him against the wall. Instantly he threw out a punch and hit one of the bulky men in the face, this man had on large black glasses. His fist connected with the man's face but the other man who had on a large scarf and black leather gloves grabbed him from behind. He held him by the arms and the man that had the glasses punched him in the gut. Light grunted and wanted to bend over himself but he couldn't because he was still being held.

_I can save you._

Light could hear Kira purr to him and he shook his head no.

_I have the power to get rid of them, I can save you. Just accept me Light, take me back and I can help you._

When Light only shook his head again, Kira howled out in anger and Light could feel his insides start to burn in agony. The man punched him a few more times and then in the face before finally deciding to go through Light's pockets and grab his wallet, phone, and watch. Once he was let go Light instantly fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his now aching rib cage. He was then kicked once by the man that had held him only this man was generous enough to kick him in the face and knock him out.

…

"Wake up, wake up Yagami."

Light groaned out in pain and slowly open his eyes a woman with black hair and gothic style attire was standing over him, when the light caught her eyes it seemed to change in color.

"Y-you."

Light wheezed out and the woman nodded, smiling slightly. She bent down and helped Light up into a sitting position.

"Those men sure did do a number on you."

"How do you-"

"I watched it happen."

She admitted and Light's head quickly snapped over to her glaring, even though the action only caused him pain.

"You watched and you didn't do anything!"

"Of course because you Light Yagami are paying for your sins, and because God does not murder and because I cannot kill you, this is the best I can do by showing you the pain you caused others. So im not going to interject unless I don't cause it or when you may die because I am trying to teach you a lesson."

Light winced as the woman helped him up to his feet.

"I think one of my ribs might be fractured."

"Actually nothings fractured, but your nose is bleeding. Don't worry I'll help you back to the tower where L is."

…

"You know I've noticed you're not a very nice angel."

"Hmph well excuse me but may I remind you that when people like you go to heaven they become angels, I am a messenger of God and am back on Earth slightly a human again. I once was a human with imperfections and to come back here I had to accept some of those imperfections again. One being that I have anger."

"Are you saying that there is no anger in heaven?"

The woman rolled her eyes at Light who was leaning on her trying to walk steadily, an arm over her shoulder so it would be easier to hold him.

"I should've known that Light Yagami has never read the bible. Heaven is a perfect place, meaning there are no imperfect emotions such as anger, lust, hatred, guilt, or depression only happiness."

"But you just said that humans are imperfect and Heaven is a perfect place, so wouldn't our imperfections cause Heaven to become imperfect."

"To get into Heaven you must admit your sins because God died for us and our sins, only then will we become perfect and are accepted to Heaven."

Light stared up at the sky in thought.

"Sounds nice, but very unrealistic."

"Well if there is a devil there is a God. If there are demons there are angels. This is because there is good and evil, if we didn't have any good or evil we wouldn't have Earth."

"You know a lot."

"Why do you think I was sent here, because im good looking?"

The woman said sarcastically.

"I don't know your name."

"It's Miranda, so before you ask no im no Japanese I was born in California but when I was younger I moved here with my father."

"How did you die?"

Miranda stopped walking and Light had to stop also, it stayed quiet for a few moments until they started to walk again. As they walked it continued to stay quiet only Miranda's heels against the cement could be heard.

"Do you want to know one of my sins Light?"

Light said nothing but stared at Miranda who was looking off in front of her, her eyes seemed distant as the color seemed to a sapphire blue.

"I went to jail, you see I had been drunk driving and had hit another girl. But I had been so afraid, so guilty I just ran and left the dying girl there on the street. She died that night and I was taken to jail. When I was in jail I had an unexpected heart attack. You see my name and picture had been put on the news and Kira had seen it. What I did was evil and so Kira wanted to take out all evil in the world."

Miranda looked over to Light, their eyes meeting.

"You murdered me Light."

…

"Hey is that Light?"

Everyone turned to the woman who was carrying in a slouching, bloody, beat up Light.

"Light!"

Misa was the first to reach Light's side and he lifted his head.

"Got into a little trouble."

"Where should I put him?"

Watari walked into the room.

"Put him over on the couch."

Miranda nodded and took Light to the couch. Watari had left the room to grab the first aid while L had brought over ice.

"He doesn't have anything too serious, a bloody nose and a lot of bruises."

Light pushed away L as his hands had started to tug at his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

"You're clutching your chest, so take off your shirt so I can put the ice on it."

Light winced as he did and Misa looked away from Light's chest. Bruises were starting to form all over his chest and it did not look pretty. L put the ice on one of the larger bruises on Light's side and held it there.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"No, it doesn't matter anyways. I'll be fine; it's just some bruises and a bloody nose after a few days I'll be back to normal."

"This is a crime Light and we all work for the law, I will not let a crime that I have noticed not take justice."

_But this is justice._ Light thought, sighing he looked up to the ceiling. _So I am going to become a punching bag._

"Great…"

**Okay this is the end of chapter two, so yeah no action yet but at least I think I cleared some things up hopefully! Anyways this chapter isn't as long as the other one but I will and I do say will have the next chapter with action, and it shall be a lot more entertaining…hopefully! Anyways thanks for reading and please keep reviewing.**

**Love~ Heartmakerpuppeteer**


End file.
